


My Puppy Eyed Roomate

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Developing Friendships, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, No gang stuff dont worry, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, sought of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I keep seeing that same dumb pouty face everywhere i go. Maybe I jinxed it but him as my roommate too? Will the universe ever let me rest.- -Where Ash Lynx has been ogling the Japanese transfer student from afar because he seems to be everywhere Ash is; that corner cafe and that club downtown. The cutie surely doesn't notice him though that is until they get paired as roommates and Ash is determined to get to know the photographer as best as he canOr where Okumura Eiji always feels the cat-like stare of his blond roommate and deems him as troubled youth until hes talked into going to a collage party for the first time and gets close, maybe a bit too close, with the other boy.





	1. Who the hell are you? Why are you in my room?

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough banana fish fics out there so here i am reeling one in with my apalling writing sad uwu  
> Enjoy! No major spoilers!

The first time I saw him was when I was treading back from a lecture in politics. All I wanted to do that day was get back to my dorm room, put my feet up and smell the fumes of gasoline outside of New York City. The problem was was that we had been assigned a presentation last time I had class and Shorter didn’t want to tell me, or how he put it “I was gonna text you it but I forgot when a bunch of dickheads decided to steal my fuckin pot noodle in the dorm kitchen!” But things aren’t forgiven easily. 

\- -

Tired as he was, Ash still managed to walk through that chiming door of the cafe. The sound of acoustic music, warm coffee induced fragrance and a cheery barista brought him back to his senses.

“What can I get you?” Ash looked up at the vintage clock on the cracked dark green walls. It read that it was nearing 6:30 pm and from where he was standing, time seemed to go even slower. The barista looked no older than the age of 15 although his voice indicated that he was roughly near the same age as himself. The blond took in the other’s features, dark brown puppy eyes and smooth caramel skin apart from a single beauty mark loitering around his cheek. And with that, Ash considered him someone that he wouldn’t probably see until the next time he came into the cafe.

“A grande long black to go” the aching monotone of his voice creaked out as if he’d just been sleeping and Ash cleared his throat, looking away as he paid the raven haired male.

“Name?” the man asked suddenly, shaking Ash from his thoughts.

“What?”

“What’s your name?” His voice was airy and confused. However in this situation, Ash was the confused one, why need his name if he was the only one in the cafe ordering at this damn time of day? He sighed and answered, either way, just wanting the caffeine to last him the night. 

The coffee was warm in his hands and burned his nostrils with the strong smell, taking a sip as he left the cafe and walking back into the August breeze. It would start getting cold again and he longed onto that thought.

...

Alright, the second time I saw him was a nice accident. The small convenience store opened earlier that day and I walked into it expecting to just get chocolate milk and leave without thought.

\- -

Ash didn’t have classes that day, it was a Saturday, the morning after clubbing and an immense hangover ate away in his head. Seemed like the ibuprofen wasn’t helping that much. 

He’d woken up that day with Shorter sprawled on a mattress in the middle of the room. Seemed like he had an even crazier night than Ash did and so he let him rest although they weren’t even roommates. Speaking of roommates, he’d been notified that another person will be transferred into his room from the lower level. How fun, he just hoped the person wasn’t going to be bothersome.

The annoying beeping sound alerted everyone in the store that Ash had just walked in and made a B line for the where the refrigerated drinks were, taking a bottle instead of a carton of chocolate milk and turning almost right into the store clerk. The action made the said store clerk jump in surprise and drop a tin of tomato soup with a clatter.

They both shot down to grab it but immediately regretted after headbutting each other. Ash groaned and sat back up, his hangover headache was now pounding more than ever and he looked to see the clerk clutching the soup with dear life, a string of apologies and nervous chuckles ringing in Ash’s ears.

“I-it’s okay” Green eyes met oddly familiar brown ones. Ash hadn’t recognized the person but sure did he feel an odd electrifying connection when the shorter apologized again quietly.

Inspecting closer, he noticed the unruly raven nest of hair. And puckered lips being worried between his teeth, “I said it was okay, relax” Ash walked past him and rung up his item.

...

Okay surely the third time I saw him was just a mere coincidence. I sat back on my seat in the college library, eyeing the plenty of assignments I needed to be completed to only look up at a cutie with a quiet voice.

\- -

“Can I help you?” Ash’s words were stretched and his attention adverted from his work to someone with textbooks glued to his chest. This time, Ash seemed to remember who he was. That odd puppy-eyed guy that worked double as a barista and shelf stocker. He could tell from the way his eyes stared intently into Ash’s, clearly not remembering the blond at all.

“U-uh, the library it’s full. I need to study,” he paused as if that would give Ash an answer, “can I sit here, maybe?” Ash smirked when he realized the few chairs beside him were empty. Perhaps people in this collage finally saw him as a threat and not just a piece of fresh meat.

“Don’t need to ask” He cooed quietly, his thin eyebrows cocked and the guy went quickly back to work, taking up the vacant seat and opening up his laptop. His screen saver was a picture of some foreign country in the background and the boy and another older man taking a selfie.

Ash pondered whether or not he should ask the guy his name but he deemed that if it really mattered then fate would somehow pull a few strings.

...

And that’s exactly what’s happening. I actually was joking when I thought about me and him coming together cause the universe wanted it to happen but to pull these kinds of measures were undoubtedly strange. 

I’d just came back from a morning shower to see two large cardboard boxes in front of my room doorstep. As I got closer, faint speaking could be heard and at first, my thoughts were that of a robbery. Someone had broken into my room. An intruder of some sought or whatever. For all, I knew it could’ve been Shorter or his sister but opening the door wearily the speaking stopped and one pair of big brown eyes etched onto me.

The same guy from that corner cafe. The same one that dropped a tin of Heinz’s tomato soup on a store floor. The same guy that, politely mind you, asked if he could work beside me. All these little gestures hardly compared to this.

The big brown eyed boy stood in the middle of my room with a canvas backpack on and a phone up to his ear, “I-I’ve got to go Ibe-san my roommate is here... yes yes.. okay goodbye”I watched him hang up the call and play with the hem of his striped shirt.

“My name is Okumura Eiji but I’m just called Eiji here.” It seemed like he was about to bow but stopped himself.

Eiji. Eiji. Eiji. Oh, so that was his name. Never realized it but he also had nametags with small neat handwriting carving out each letter. Eiji. Okay.

I couldn’t stop myself from chuckling, taking my toiletries(in a bag) and my towel from my head, placing them on a counter. “Call me Ash. Try not to be too troublesome, alright?” It came out more of a warning rather than a joke to Eiji as he seemed to tense up. It only made me audibly ‘pft’ and smile as I walked past him to my side of the room.

“First things first,” I declared, “no looking through each other's stuff and don’t come to my part of the room, got it?” In our college we were allowed to bring one electrical *appliance* of our choice, I eyed the tv that I had brought and the remote laying ideally on my nightstand. “Did you bring anything? Need help unpacking or-“

“I can do things myself. And don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to look through your things either way.” The statement rattled me up a bit.

“Alright, there’s no use getting mouthy kid-“

“I’m 19”

“And I just turned 18 but at least I look mature”

Eiji’s face contorted into a surprised but not angry expression, walking out of the room to bring in those two boxes which I assumed had books and clothes in. He was an interesting character to put lightly. 19 with a baby face and odd taste in fashion.

The first things I picked up on him was the striped top and oversized blue cardigan, slim fit trousers and dark blue converse. While I was sporting something more modern at least, a red Adidas jersey and black skinny jeans were just what was common for me. Then again someone like Shorter would wear an 80’s colorful jacket and hi-top vans to pull off with his pink hair and piercings. He was a weird guy but was a good friend at least. And then I heard a knock.

Well speak of the devil, Eiji opened the door because he was closer to it and Shorter’s face when being confronted with a stranger was quite priceless,

“u-uh Ash, bud, you still comin' later?” I nodded and laughed, watching Eiji close the door and wearily turn to look up and see me staring right at him. I never usually go to college parties but if this new bait comes I might just go. First off though, we should really get to know each other.


	2. I don’t usually act like this..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really it’s just Eiji being confused for the entirety of the chapter haha. It’s hard to read Ash’s face, what’s with him being so oddly attractive after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update because I accidentally slipped into an shitface mental episode a while there,, no problems tho I have returned

“Are you just going to leave him there?” Ash’s eyebrows quivered.

“What? He’s not some stray dog, Shorter does what he does. Nothin to interfere there.” The casual small talk felt extremely weird on his tongue and Ash really did not like it. Somehow this kid sort of made him feel like he was talking to a celestial being. However, from his view he could see Eiji clearly, the same confused pose and awkward expression was laughable at what he just thought about. Was Ash really all that intimidating? He’d look himself in the mirror now and then. New cuts here and there, hair that seemed perpetually greasy though he showered daily, ‘piercing’ green eyes the girls in class would tell him. Wait, is Eiji scared of me?? “You okay there, pops?” Sauve, real suave, Ash.

“Pops now? I said I’m 19 not a grandpa.” Eiji huffed with little to no bite -which seemed to relieve Ash’s thoughts- and started straight away into unpacking. Probably trying to get everything done with to start his semester off positively. Slowly, Ash made his way to the roommate, feet scuffing and hands deep into his jersey pockets. He played with the tongue piercing in his mouth, face tinted pink from his ears. Though easily blamed on the shitty dorm heating system.

Coughing out what seemed to be moreover a command than an offer, “Really, I can help, I’m not so much of a brat that I won’t help you at least.” But all that he got from that was a simple shake of the head, no pretty eyes looking up at him, natta, “okay I’m... going out don’t bother worrying if I come back late, not like I will.”

And with that, blond left his apartment complex with no idea on what he was doing. Why the hell did he need to get out of there so fast?! Ash settled on the fact that he never got on well with newer faces(even though he’s seen this particular one out a lot.)

—

Him! It’s like if I ever walked in on someone shoving tuna up their ass. 1) odd 2) what kind of comparison was that Eiji? Think straight! It obviously wasn’t coincidence by now but the only thing that kept urging him to spark conversation were those eyes. Damn those eyes. Intense. Very intense. I can’t directly make eye contact because it feels like I’m going to be eaten up. Okay I’m not even able to think of a coherent sentence at this point. Just, listen.

Ash. Ash lynx, I know him. Of course I do! From the months I’ve been in town to the days I’ve been strolling around campus, his name would always come up somewhere. I would here from girls and passing professors. Weirdly, I was expecting bad impressions from him but they... we’re mixed. Some would agonise how they hate group projects with him, some would idolise how it got straight A’s. Some would even say he’s sex on legs which made me blush more than I would like to admit. Eavesdropping conversations in the cafe whatnot it didn’t really matter to me and it really didn’t matter now so why am I even thinking this? “You are a useless gay” I mumbled a bit too loud for the hollow walls.

By the time I’m arguing with myself I’ve already folded and put away the clothes in the drawers under my bed and my eyes strain badly. I’ve not been stressed but the whole process of moving from Ibe-sans apartment to dorm life is struggling plus, I’m still getting used to the smell and customs of America.

Learning English was hard enough at home but hearing it as the only thing around me made me home sick even more! I need the money and constant shifts always make sure I have something to do and I know I need it more if I’m trying to save up for a newer camera. Everything seemed like money at the moment, paying for collage is already gnawing at the back of my head. 

I lay down on my bed and turn to Ash’s side of the room. Presentable at least, wonder if it’s always like that or just for show considering I can see half a packet of Doritos tucked away in the corner. I chuckle at the thought when the door swing so open and i lock eyes with him.

You. dumbass.

“Yo, pops” 

Ash has a blank face looking right at me. I could genuinely feel myself flushing red, not moving as I sit up quickly, “I was just, um, uh, checking how soft the bed was” sauve save, Eiji, very- ugh who am I kidding.

“Riiiiiight, don’t stay up too late thinking about that oh so soft padding when a spring impales you at 3am,” his voice overly smooth like he’s trying to hard. 

“A win win situation to me-“ the joke came out quicker than I hoped, always used to slipping in dark-ish jokes to just amuse his self. I was worried for a second, maybe Ash would’ve given me a concerned look and never talk to me again. Perhaps, that didn’t seem like a bad thing though until he looked as if tryin to contain a bomb inside him.

“M-my lungs-“ Ash wheezed as I felt myself want to laugh too but just at the fact of how dumbly embarrassed I was. He seemed nice. Nice? I guess. I mean he laughed at your joke. Nice seemed like a dull word.

Ash stumbled in, pushing out a few more wheezes until calm enough to speak, “sorry, sorry, didn’t know you were so-“

“dark?”

“Mm, humourous,” the blondie walked over to me with a playful wink, standing whilst I sat cross legged on the bed that still needed covers thrown over the top. He looked well over the measly 5’10 I was. Wait you’re distracted Eiji, focus! Ash held out a packet of haribos and I took them with a questioning face.

“Welcoming gift,” He insisted, “name’s Ash though you already knew that, when’s your first class?”

The question was simple and oddly welcoming, “first day semester starts, um, I have photojournalism at 1 and then economics at 3” he popped a gummy heart into his mouth, nodding as a thanks.

“That sounds cool, Eiji, see you around” Ash turned away from me, grabbing something from his neat desk.

“Um, uh, could you tell me where the cafeteria is?” He turned around quickly, givin me a gobbled look.

“What, you don’t know where anything is here?”

“N-no I do it’s just I don’t know how to get around from *here*” my mouth feels dry.

“Alright get up then. Converse?” He threw my my shoes over his shoulder, already making his way out of the door. What was his problem?? If he didn’t want to show me where’s I can not starve then he could’ve just said so?


End file.
